Spindle
by LDBMaknaeKitten
Summary: AU. Harry Potter was made a legend when he was a 1 old for surviving the Killing Curse and killing Voldemort once and for all. Albus Dumbledore had plans for the boy and ignored the Potter will. What happens when an old friend of the Potters takes Harry, adopts him with the help of Serverus Snape, and honors the will and an old friendship. Albus did not expect Zelier Park.
1. Proloug

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of this aside from two characters. Seriously though that should be obvious, I mean it is FAN fiction.

Prolouge:

Airi had always been a reasonable woman, even when her parents had sent her abroad to study at Hogwarts, which if she were brutally honest with herself was a VERY shitty school acadimcally though it did teach her english (which was a valubal skill) as well as another cultre (again valuble), and she could admit some good things had come from the entire experience. She was NOT however a reasonable woman when she got a call from one Petunia Dursley that Lily was dead, she had befriended Lily during her time at the school as well as others, and that Lily's child had been left on the Dursley's door-step. She knew for a fact that the child had a number of other people to go to, Sirius Black would have been first on the list...if only because he was a kind man though brutal if you tried to harm those he loved and also quiet the actor, She herself was the second choice after all she was MORE then equiped to handle a child and the child would be forever safe with her...not to mention she and Lily had become sisters in their friendship, beyond herself and Siruis the child should have gone to Remus and Serverus both as Remus alone would never be alowed with the biggoted way the UK handled werewolves and that they were equally trusted, after them it was the Longbottoms, then the Tonks family, and then Moody, and then only in EXTREME measures the child would go to Arthur Weasley and all would be provided for his divorce of his horrindous wife Molly. However it would seem that someone was not following the wills she had been present for when written, he had been given to the one family he was NEVER to go to EVER. "I'll be there soon for the child Petunia, I will NOT have you take care of my nephew. Don't worry about the wizards, I have legal rights to him and you can always claim he is with you...they won't check. Take your pay I'll even pay you to lie to them and you won't have to do a thing."She promised barely keeping her voice even when she hung up on the overjoyed woman who dared call herself Lily's sister. The second the call ended she was making her own, namely to one Serverus Snape as he would want to know where his nephew was and she knew he would be able to find out in subtle ways who had thought to go against their family. It always amused her to no end that people believed the marauders and Sev had hated eachother, or that the marauders were only three, no the the maraduars had been the name of the triplet brothers and thier little tag along, they were the shadows in full. Lily had been known as Vox, Severus as Dread, and herself as Kitten. It didn't take long to fill Severus in and have him collecting the needed paperwork on that end for her to adopt 'Harry' completely, nor did it take long for her to pack a carry bag of things she might need while there for the child.

Airi was happy when she reached the Dursley's home and retrieved the boy as quickly as she could, Petunia could be a sweet woman when she wanted or a harsh and cruel one. Airi and Petunia had a truce of sorts and Vernon never had to know about all of this. Once she had the baby she quicly apparated to Severus' home and settled in for the time being, she knew that Sirius was likely to do something stupid and Remus wouldn't be reachable right now in his mourning so she didn't bother attempting to contact them. Contacting Arthur was also out of the question as Molly was a nosey bitch and she had no doubt the woman was not trust worthy. The Longbottoms were also unreachable currently and she would find out why when she had the chance, after that she knew not to bother Moody yet since he would have enough to worry about for awhile and the Tonks would know from Severus in a few days when she left, there was to much commotion to attempt to much time here after all and Andromeda and Ted would want to fuss over the boby for a while. Niether she nor Severus spoke much that night, it wasn't needed and could be handled in the morning..they both needed sleep because the past week had been insane with the news and trying to get all the paperwork needed.

"I'm glad Petunia called you, I shudder to imagine what the boy would have grown up with if he did so there."Snape confided the next morning after they had gotten some sleep. Airi smiled weakly and nodded, "So am I, Sev, so am I. I hope you know this means you'll have to visit much more often."She warned the man she saw as a brother, she was the youngest of all of them in age but that had never gotten in the way of their friendships. "I know, so are you going to change his name?"Severus asked with a smile at her. "Of course Sev, you know I will. He will know who he is and also know the truth of everyone one of us, but he'll have a new name one not so...cursed as his is going to become."She said shaking her head and earning a laugh from Severus. "Cursed kitten? Here I thought you were the model and actress in the muggle world and famous yourself! I had no idea you found the fame to be a curse."He teased and she rolled her eyes in response. "His sort of fame will be a curse, mine is at least something I did and based on me and my talents and skills, his is going to be based on something he had no control over...a legend for something I pray he won't remember."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Airi could hardly believe it had already been almost ten years since she had adopted her best friend and soul sister's son as her own. Almost ten years raising the boy and teaching him like she would her own child, if she had ever had one, she was just glad she hadn't done it alone. She had had Severus with her the entire way, hell even Remus had been around to help when he could. Their life was simple enough really but they were happy with their lives in Korea, well mainly. It was a quiet life in their small home with four bedrooms, a magically added potions lab as well as a library, a nice kitchen and their living room which saw the most use of every room in the house. Severus continued to work at Hogwarts but spent as much time as possible with them in Korea being the father that Zelier needed. Airi was still doing her modeling and acting but kept it close to home so she could be there for Zelier whenever he needed her. Zelier himself was raised knowing everything about who he was, his family, the reasons behind everything, and with the best education in magic one could get from the moment he started to show signs of his magic. He had been to a Korean starter magic school learning the basics of control and so on during the day, in the evenings he was taught the theory of different kinds of magic by his Umma as well as about who he was and the vastly different wizarding culture of his birth. The Parks were an old and enternally neutral family in that they studied all takes of magic, regarding it for his uses and acknowledging it's dangers and Zelier was brought up on the same principles. No knowledge was denied him by his mother or his father, and bboth knew it would serve him well someday as they had no doubt that even though things seemed calm in the wizarding world there were still dangers. Airi had also been spending her free time gathering all evidence she could to free Sirius Black from Azkaban, she had been right all those years ago when she had predicted he would something stupid in his grief. He had acted to fast and had been thrown in Azkaban for something he had not done, after all she knew Lilly and James well and knew they would never have used him as their secret keeper, if only due to the fact that Sirius was far to obvious...and to be blunt, only an idiot would have chosen him given their connections and the fact they had put him on the top of the list for who should get their son should something happen to them. Any day now they were expecting a letter from Hogwarts for Zelier as Airi and Severus both had agreed he needed to do at least some schooling in his birth nation. She wasn't sure what to feel about sending him to Scottland for school but she guessed it wouldn't be to bad since he would have Sev there and she wouldn't be to far away since she would be temperaroly working in the UK and staying with the Malfoys. Another good thing would be that Zelier would have Draco there, after all the boys had in part gorwn up with eachother. Draco was Severus' godson so it was only natural, and the Malfoys weren't honestly that bad. Narcissa could not be blamed for her sister and both she and her husband were in the employ of Mad-eye Moody behind the scenes as spies on the, in some people's minds 'dark', but in all honestly the fanatic purist families. Therefor a lot of the public views on the Malfoys were so far off it wasn't even funny.

"Umma? Are you alright? You've been spacing out all day."She heard the soothing voice of her son and smiled. "I'm fine love, just thinking about the fact you'll be eleven in a few weeks. Time flies. I'm starting to feel old."She said with a mock pout as she turned to look at the boy that had completely stolen her heart and had even changed Snape's views on children being horrible little creatures. Zelier laughed grinning at that, "If your feeling old Umma what does that say about Appa?"He asked with a cheeky smile. "OI! Watch it kiddo or I won't let your Umma take you on a shopping spree on your birthday!"Snape threatened though it was obvious by both his his tone as well as the smile fighting it's way on his face he didn't mean it. Snape shook his head and finally grinned at the boy as he laughed running off to his room to finish the chapter in whatever story he was writing right now. "I have his letter with me, I talked Minerva into giving it to me after the meeting. Are you going to have your father make him a wand or are you going to take him to Olivanders?"Sev asked still smiling as he handed her the envelope that contained their son's Hogwarts letter and sat down next to her. Airi smiled glancing over at the man she had always seen as her brother, "I'll take him to see Appa, you know my Appa would be offended if he wasn't allowed to make his grandson a custom wand. Even if he is only his grandson through two normal adoptions and a blood adoption."She said shaking her head. Snape had to laugh at that and agreed completely, it still amazed him how the boy had turned out after the blood adoption. He would deffintly be a charmer being a brilliant mix of both Severus and Airi with a slightly feminine cast to a rather masculine face, thankfully he had gotten Airi's nose out of the deal, he had aparently inherited Severus' hieght from it and Airi's thin but fit frame, he even had a mix of their eyes since Sev's were black and Airi's a hazel Zelier had gotten a dark hazel-green color that looked like a stunning brown from a distance. Not to mention that the boy had gotten lucky since the blood adoption added to Lily's genetic influence had overriden James' eyesight in the boy, he would never need glasses, and if he wore them it would be fake ones. "I'll take him on his birthday. Now let's see what it is they expect him to have."Airi said grinning as she opened the letter and checked over it before writting and acceptence letter to the school and handing it to Severus.

The next few weeks passed quickly and it was finally Zelier's birthday, a day that Severus and Lucius Malfoy both dreaded, their reason's for dread? It was a day where they were forced to follow Airi, Narcissa, Zelier, and Draco around all of Seoul both magical and muggle and carry all the bags. Not to mention the day practically started at dawn because that was when Zelier, Airi, Cissa, and Draco would all set their alarms for and kick Lucius and Severus out of bed daring them to be late. It wasn't that hard to do though considering the Malfoy's arrived the night before like always, Sev would sleep on the couch, the boys would room together, and Luc and Cissa borrowed Sev's room. So at barely six in the morning both men were being drug out of bed to the smell of brekfast and loud chatting from two hyper eleven year olds. Once through brekfast at about six thirty and all of them dressed it was imdeately to Wizarding Seoul since in the muggle world no sane store opened it's doors till at least nine. As soon as they got to the wizarding district of the city the foor shopoholics were off at full speed, their first stop being the book store since Zelier was a sucker for reading. That stop alone produced about five bags with books on pretty much any subject that currently held Ze's interest and a set of six two way journals so he could keep in writing with his co-authors on his fanfiction sights easilly. When done there it was off to a magical muggle electronics store where he got a new phone as well as a portable hardrive that would save a copy of anything he put on it to his computer at home, and also he got a new i-Pod. Then it was on to the potion shop where Zelier and Draco both got full on professional kits for potions as well as the standard kit they would need at Hogwarts and then proceded to by a stock of everything there, then the sports shop where they raided everything to do with soccer and got some catalogs about quiditch and other sports, then the tailors...the list went on. All in all by the time they hit every store except the wand shop that belonged to Airi's father both Luc and Sev were already wondering how much more the four could by...then they remembered it was better not to ask as they were probably lucky they didn't already have more. The total amount of bags was already at about twenty-five but were luckily shrunken down to look and feel like only five. Luckily they took a break for icecream at a small shop next to the wand store, at this point it was only about ten. When they were done there Airi sent the Malfoy's on to meet them at the resteraunt Zelier had picked for lunch and she, Ze, and Sev headed into her father's wand shop. Zelier couldn't keep the smile off his face as they stepped into the bright and airy shop decorated in purples, blues, and greens. He always loved visiting his grandfather Yuan-bi at the shop, it just felt so much like home. Airi smiled when she heard whisteling headed their way and watched Ze take off running for his grandpa and hug the man who was laughing.

"Well well, happy birthday Zel. I'm so happy I get to make you your wand."The man said almost as hyper as the boy in his arms as he picked said boy up and spun him around. He may have been an old man but he didn't really look it, he looked no older then 56 or so and was still healthy and fit. His hair was pretty much the only sign that he was older then you'd think since the blond had long since given way to silver finally making him look like he actually was related to his late brothers Nakeen and Kaiten. Zelier grinned as he was put down so Yuan-bi could hug his daughter and honorary son. "You know I wouldn't take him anywhere else Appa."Airi said shaking her head at the mischivious old man. Severus rolled his eyes and smirked at the man, "Well go do what you need to. Zel can't wait to get his wand."He muttered attempting to sound bored as he made his way over to the plush couch in the waiting area followed by the laughing Airi. She still remembered what it was like when her father made her wand for her. It had been an amazing experience, knowing that the wand you had was not like a single other wand out there and had been specifically for you and you alone.

With a smile Yuan-bi turned to his grandson and motioned the boy to follow him as he led him to the workshop in the back. "Well let's get to it Zel, I need to first pick the wood. You should know the routien by now."He said sitting at the desk in the room and raising an eyebrow at his grandson who was all but bouncing in place. Zelier nodded to the man and closed his eyes humming to himself as he stood infront of the wall of potted trees, Yuan-bi refused to make wands with anything but freshly harvested wood and so had a magically upkept forest in the back of the shop and small sapplings in pots so that those who wanted a custom wand, or didn't fit any of the wands he had made in boredom and had out in the shop, could find their chosen wood or woods. As soon as he felt a pull he started walking in it's direction reaching out to touch the sappling the pull came from, opening his eyes to see a small cherry blossom sappling he smiled, he had always loved the trees they were so pretty. Yuan-bi grinned and wrote the wood down on a note pad and looked back at Zelier, "Okay see if there was another wood calling to you."He said watching his grandson repeat the process. This time Zelier was drawn to a holly sappling and grinned again remembering the properites of both woods from the lessons with Yuan-bi so he could at the least understand his own wand. Yuan-bi nodded again writing down the second wood before asking if any others called to Zelier and getting a no. "Alright then time to move on to the core. You know the drill there as well."He said watching the boy make his way over to the cabinets where he kept the core materials and close his eyes. Zel relaxed waiting for a pull and when he felt it he did the same as he had with the wood and followed it touching the container before he opened his eyes to see what his wand core would be. It turned out that what had drawn him over was Kirin scale, which in and of itself was shocking since it wasn't often used as a wand core since it was very very picky. Yuan-bi had to admit he was impressed when he saw what core had chosen his grandson and he grinned before shooing the boy to go wait with his parents while he made the wand. It wouldn't take long after all.

Airi smiled as she saw Zelier coming out of the back to join them, "How did it go love?"She asked leaning over to hug him as soon as he was close enough. "Good! I got two woods. Holly and Cherry Blossom. I was shocked by the core that chose me though."He said beeming at the two. Severus raised an eyebrow at that motioning for the boy to continue, he was intriegued to know what core could have shocked Zelier. "My core is a Kirin scale!"He said hapilly noting the shocked but impressed expressions on the two's faces he beemed. Given the mythology and the just the general knowledge of the creatures he knew it was something to be proud of. They sat talking about plans and Hogwarts and everything under the sun for about an hour before Yuan-bi came back out with a pretty purple and blue wand case and stopped in front of them handing it over to Zelier with a grin and a wink. Zelier was beyond shocked when he opened to box to see a beautiful Cherry Blossom want with a holly handle, carved in the handel was the image of the creature whose scale made his core and a cherry blossom tree, the main part of the wand was carved to look like it twisted similar to a braid and had his name as well as the names of his family carved along the 'strands'. That wasn't the end of it though as attached to the handle was a colorful tassle of feathers and it only took the three a moment to realize that there was a feather from every single type of pheonix in it. Zelier almost started crying in shock it was so pretty and Severus was at a loss for words. He had seen Airi's wand and it was a work of art but this was in more amazing. Airi smiled at her father who had beyond out done himself with this. As soon as Zel had recovered enough to react he jumped up to hug his grandfather rambling thank-yous for the wand and getting a laugh in response. Yuan-bi couldn't have been happier to do this for Zel and let him know that. "Oh one last thing the tassle is charmed so it can never be ruined or removed from the wand, nor will it ever get in your way when your casting."He added with a grin. They all sat talking for a little while longer before Yuan-bi shooed them out to meet the Malfoy's and continue celebrating Zelier's birthday.

The rest of the day was spent much the same as the beggining only in muggle Seoul, the boys kept chatting about Zel's wand as well as their hopes for school and the adults were all to happy to let the boy's have their fun. By the time they returned hom all anyone wanted to do was sleep and both Sev and Luc felt like their arms were about to fall off as the boys ran off to mess with what they got, and probably start packing Zelier for school knowing the two of them.

The rest of the summer passed uneventfully aside from Severus sneaking into Dumbldore's office and adding Zelier Park to the roster of children to call for sorting so he wouldn't be called as Harry Potter and expected to react. After that the most eventful thing was the shopping trip in Daigon Ally to get the rest of their school things. That was only eventful because of Zelier's habbit of wanting to buy every decent book in a book store, and then his purchase of a cat he promptly named Meji, who also happened to polydactal. After the shopping trip they all returned to the Malfoy manor that they were staying at, well aside from Severus who had already returned to the school to get ready for the year, and began packing for the boys who would be leaving in a few days.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: So I've gotten some reviews about ways to improve the story and I hope this helps. I'm currently looking for beta readers so if you would like to help please let me know. Anyway on with the story...OH wait here is a link to the full poster, just to give you more of an idea about who Zelier and Airi are (just take out the two spaces):

. ?server=337&filename= &res=landing

Chapter 2:

Airi sighed as she looked over at the others as soon as the boys had left the room. This was the part they had all been dreading for years. This was the point that things could get nasty, and quickly to if they weren't careful.

"Well, what are we going to do about this? You know the old man won't be happy when Harry Potter doesn't show up to the welcoming feast."Airi asked with a long sigh as she dropped into one of the plush couches of the Malfoy's study.

Severus sighed at that having returned simply for this conversation. He had known that it needed to be handled carefully, after all they all knew what Albus was capable of. The shadows had only pretended to follow the man because Voldemort had needed to be stopped. It didn't mean they were blind to the old man's hypocrisy, nor the man's manipulations.

"He'll launch a full investigation, after all the trackers on the letters will have said the letter was received and read. He's been getting updates from Arabella that Harry is at the Dursleys and doing well."He admitted looking at the other occupants of the room.

"Well that is lovely, it means he'll go to Petunia. She'll tell him in a heart beat! Truce with me or not she is terrified of the old man!"Airi groaned wishing that this didn't have to be true. Unfortunately though it did, there was nothing that would change that.

"We could always make sure they can't speak about it you know..."Lucius offered finally stepping into the conversation.

"How would we manage that Lucius?"Remus asked raising an eyebrow at the Malfoy man. The man had arrived shortly before Serverus.

"There are charms that make it impossible for someone to speak of something. If nothing else then it would keep Dumbledore away from Zelier for a while. He'd get no answers but whatever false ones we worked into the charms."He explained eager to help keep Zel safe for as long as possible.

"It could work, if we are careful."Severus agreed slowly. His mind already working on how this could turn out, but anytime they could get before Albus figured it out was a good thing.

The rest of the night was spent going over a plausible story that would lead Albus on a wild chase and far away from the truth. Everyone prayed it would work for a time, at least until Zelier could find his place in Hogwarts and make friends that would help him.

Zelier was nervous when he woke up the morning of his departure for school, this was going to be interesting for him. He wasn't nervous about being away from his Umma, nor was he nervous about having his Appa for a teacher, he wasn't even nervous about not having friends. After all he knew Draco and there was no doubt he would like his 'cousin's' friends, they were very alike in a lot of was after all. He wasn't even nervous of being at the school his birth parents and the rest of his family had gone to. He was simply nervous about the fact that he knew that, even though it would take a long time before anyone could figure it out, here he was Harry Potter the boy-who-lived.

If or when someone figured it out either because they had done the research or he forgot, sweat off, wiped off, smeared, or any number of other things that could happen to render his make-up useless, someone saw his scar then he would be faced with a type of fame he didn't want. He didn't want to have all those expectations on his shoulders along with the natural expectations he carried due to his Korean upbringing and thus the required intelligence he show.

Shaking his head as he heard his mom knocking on the door he got up pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind as he made sure he had everything packed and slipped Meji into her carrier before getting dressed. It would do him no good to freak out over this, it wouldn't change anything and he had to keep in mind that if that did happen it wouldn't matter. He was a Park now. Perhaps he hadn't been born one but he was raised one, and as a Park he would strive to learn and keep an open mind to the world around him. He wouldn't let something as silly as fame get in his way of becoming a great wizard and keeping with his studies dealing with whatever came his way. With a final deep breath he steadied himself and opened the door to see his Umma still standing there waiting for him with a smile on her face as she hugged him.

"I know you'll make me proud Zel, I know you've already made Lily and James proud. As well as your Uncle Remy and if he wasn't locked up Siri would be proud of you as well."She said with a smile.

Zelier couldn't even express how happy he was to hear that. Breaking a part for Airi he smiled grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the dining room laughing along with her as they ran. It was a way he dealt with stress and nerves to just run and laugh, something he seemed to share with his Umma. Then again he shared a lot of things with his Umma when it came to nerves.

"Ah I was starting to worry we would need a to send out a search party for you Zel. Tell me you weren't still asleep."Came the smooth and amused voice of Lucius Malfoy as the two entered the dining room.

"No uncle Luc, I wasn't asleep I was just making sure everything got packed last night."Zelier replied smiling and taking his seat next to Draco.

Almost immediately Draco was chatting his ear off and loading his plate for him. Honestly it was rather amusing how hyper the other could be...then again when they had both grown up around Airi and Narcissa it was difficult not to be a hyper person.

The rest of the morning past in a blur, one that consisted of hyper blonds and worried mothers. It wasn't until they stood on the platform staring at the train that is sank in to Zelier once more. This was an entirely new adventure, one that would last seven long years.

"You ready for this Zel?"Draco asked quietly as he pulled back on the mask of the ever arrogant Malfoy heir.

The blond would never admit it but he was terrified of this, after all it wasn't the Malfoy manors or the Park homes. The only place where Draco had ever been without his parents was South Korea, and this was nothing like Zelier's home.

"I am if you are Dray. We can do this, I know we can. Besides it's a chance to convert more people to K-Pop."Zel said with a shaky smile trying to offer some sort of support to his friend.

It was with that comment that the two boys hugged their mothers good bye and made their way to the train. They were starting this adventure and their mothers were pretty sure that Hogwarts would never be the same.


End file.
